


Be Careful

by rosweldrmr



Series: Balance Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/pseuds/rosweldrmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t keep doing this,” Melissa says as she bandages Derek’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorygraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygraves/gifts).



> This takes place in the [Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3580167) universe. I recommend you start with that first and then read the rest of the [Balance Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/230973) fics. These are all written as bonus fics for [Ivy](ivorygraves.tumblr.com). You are my bae, my gurl, my homeslice and midnight fandom partner. Let's go on a road trip together!

\--

“I can’t keep doing this,” Melissa says as she bandages Derek’s side. His shirt is in a bloody, tattered mound on her living room floor. “One of these days you’re not going to be able to make it here.”

She’s still in her scrubs and Derek feels guilty.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she says, “be careful.”

He doesn’t really know what to say to that, since it’s not like he was out picking fights, hoping to get slashed open by an evil nightmare creature with claws. (Claws, really? Was that really necessary?)

He closes his eyes for a second and breathes deeply. He can feel her focus. He likes Melissa. And not just because she lets him wander into her house when he’s bloody and broken and fixes him. He likes Melissa because she has a strong, quiet presence.

And sometimes, after he’s just killed someone, or watched someone die, he needs quiet. But he doesn’t always want to be alone.

Melissa is who he goes to when he needs quiet and company. She doesn’t ask a lot of questions. Just lets him sit in silence while she stitches him up or disinfects his wounds, or burns mountain ash bullets.

“Thanks,” he finally says and she takes a moment to smile.

“I’m always here,” she reassures him with the heel of her gloved hand on his shoulder so she doesn’t smear more blood across his chest. “If you need anything.”

And there is something about it, about the way she smiles and he can feel her sincerity, it makes him think that maybe it isn’t just injuries she means.

**Author's Note:**

> I could literally write a novel in this universe alternation. There are so many other stories that I had to shelve because I just ran out of time. Maybe someday I'll write some more. But for now, I think I've given Ivy all the ships she really wanted.


End file.
